Euverlèk gebroeker:Ooswesthoesbes
/Arsjief Archief Volgens de grondwet moet je je overlegpagina archiveren (als ik het goed begrijp :P) :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 1 nov 2012 16:31 (UTC) :Hhahaha :P Volgens de grondwet mag je het ook niet oneens zijn met de administrator :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 nov 2012 16:46 (UTC) ::Oei... Dus als jij weigert te archiveren en ik erop blijf staan dat jij dat wél moet doen moeten wij dus allebei geblokkeerd worden :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 1 nov 2012 16:57 (UTC) :::Eh... Ja :P Tenzij ik beslis dat ik mezelf niet blokkeer. Immers, als twee beheerders (voor de makkelijkheid ben jij even ook beheerder :P) het oneens zijn beslist de president of de bureaucraat :P Ik vraag me wel af wat er gebeurd als de president en de bureaucraat het oneens zijn, maar goed.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 nov 2012 10:34 (UTC) ::::Kennelijk vond jij dat je je overlegpagina van meer dan 55 kb niet hoeft te archiveren en dat je jezelf daarvoor niet hoeft te blokkeren, dus voor mijn eigen bestwil zal ik hetzelfde moeten vinden :( Tenzij jij toegeeft :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 3 nov 2012 08:27 (UTC) :::::Dehdeh, voor deze ene keer dan è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 3 nov 2012 08:50 (UTC) Oos, two things: the new user visited the Lovia chat; and, how would I add to the Appentjeruuer page without knowing Limburgish? Oh, also, why is visual mode not available here? 77topaz (euverlègk) 28 dec 2012 20:56 (UTC) :@new user: that's good! :) :@Appentjeruur: yeah, that's perhaps a bit difficult :P You could set up companies there though and let me translate them. :What is visual mode? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 09:05 (UTC) :Um... does rich text editor ring a bell? 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 09:19 (UTC) ::We don't use rich text editor here normally :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 09:21 (UTC) ::Also, why are the timestamps all... strange? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 10:03 (UTC) :::Strange? You mean the format: 29 dec 2012 10:30? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 10:04 (UTC) :::Yes, why is it formatted like that? 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 10:05 (UTC) ::::This wiki is not an English wiki, but a Limburgish one. These things are different sometimes per language. We tend to use day-month-year :) The months are abbreviated for convenience reasons: the full forms differ per writing style. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 10:11 (UTC) ::::Why does "dec" not have a capital? 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 10:15 (UTC) :::::We don't capitalize month names in Limburgish and Dutch :) In Limburgish, just proper nouns, holy things, and languages :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 10:20 (UTC) :::::Oh, I see. Though I do remember capitalising them sometimes. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 10:25 (UTC) ::::::In Dutch and Limburgish? Only at the beginning of the sentence and if it's an event that takes a month, like i.d.k... "Literature November" or something :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 10:27 (UTC) Anyway, what would be possible ways of developing Appentjeruuer? 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 10:30 (UTC) :Well... We need names for the villages :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 10:32 (UTC) :Which ones are separate villages? 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 10:42 (UTC) ::There are four villages. One in the south (between the docks), a tiny one in the north (near the small fores), one above the industrial area, and the big one, which consists of three neighborhoods (of which one is on a separate island). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 10:54 (UTC) The orange spaces near the other docks and in the northwest are just a few buildings each? 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 11:23 (UTC) :Yeah, some irrelevant hamlets :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 11:24 (UTC) ::I think I'm going to help out on this colony too. Happy65 29 dec 2012 12:50 (UTC) :::Hahaha, Appentjeruuer is getting popular :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 12:52 (UTC) ::::Yep. Very popular. Happy65 29 dec 2012 12:55 (UTC) ::::Oos, I have an idea for a character that would involved Appentjeruuer. 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 20:34 (UTC) Other question: I presume "hoeaghoes" means highrise? If so, what do the (14x8) etc. symbols they have on maps mean? 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 21:09 (UTC) :@character: shed a light upon that please :P :@hoeaghoes: yes (=high house). 14×8 indicates the dimensions (number of apartments). 14 = the number of residential floors, 8 = is the (average) number of apartments per floor. So it means the building has 112 apartments :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 dec 2012 10:09 (UTC) :@character: now, it would probably involve Appentjeruuer's history. :@hoeaghoes: Okay, I see. So these are different from Lovia's one-apartment-per-floor sort of buildings? 77topaz (euverlègk) 30 dec 2012 10:30 (UTC) ::@character: You interest me (if that's English) :P ::@hoeaghoes: yes, they are :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 dec 2012 10:42 (UTC) ::@character: Not completely, no. :P ::@hoeaghoes: okay. 77topaz (euverlègk) 30 dec 2012 10:50 (UTC) :::Hahah, anyway, have you already elaborated on it further? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 dec 2012 10:52 (UTC) :::The character, you mean? Or the history of Appentjeruuer? Or both? 77topaz (euverlègk) 30 dec 2012 10:59 (UTC) ::::Waa... Both :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 dec 2012 11:00 (UTC) ::::"Waa"? :P And yes, I have elaborated somehwhat. 77topaz (euverlègk) 30 dec 2012 11:07 (UTC) :::::Yes, my way of writing interjections like that in English is slightly flawed. They're not in the dictionary è :P Anyway, I'll stay tuned :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 dec 2012 11:08 (UTC) :::::You want me to write about it here? 77topaz (euverlègk) 30 dec 2012 11:12 (UTC) ::::::Sure, if you want to release the details :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 dec 2012 11:15 (UTC) ::::::"Release"? :P Why not? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 30 dec 2012 11:16 (UTC) :::::::Haha, that's what I was thinking :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 dec 2012 11:18 (UTC) :::::::Okay, so you want me to write about it here? 77topaz (euverlègk) 30 dec 2012 19:37 (UTC) :::::::(Not sure whether to wait for an answer or just to go ahead. :P) 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 04:43 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, I was at the pub all day :P ::::::::You said you had some ideas for Appentjeruuer's history. Tell us about it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 09:41 (UTC) ::::::::Okay. So, it was created between 2005-2011 or so for agricultural purposes (you wanted it to be Maores's "grain silo" IIRC). Now, the recently founded not-yet-colony has no natives and it isn't very popular with the Maoreser populace to work there. So, some international businessmen with property on the island encourage maybe two or three thousand Asian immigrants to move to the colony for jobs at the agricultural and industrial districts. Now, a family member of some immigrants, who by chance has a good education and some money, decides to move to the island. You with me so far? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 10:12 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, I follow it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 10:15 (UTC) :::::::::Okay. Now, this family member, an Indian individual, observes some corruption and poor workplace/environment treatment etc., so he decides to do something about it. He buys up multiple industrial buildings and agricultural lots, and starts both a organic food company and spice cultivation. His business grows and he becomes quite popular. Since Appentjeruuer has no status or government yet at this time, he sets up an Appentjeruuer Council (led by him). He also decides to enter national politics with Greun Maores. With political inactivity and controversy caused by the September government collapse he rises within the party to become a candidate for GM leader. 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 10:25 (UTC) ::::::::::Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 10:26 (UTC) ::::::::::So, what do you think would be good things to develop next? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 10:47 (UTC) :::::::::::Okay, are you gonna be the rich guy? :P We should develop the towns first. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 10:53 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes, indeed, that will be my character. So how should we develop the towns? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 10:56 (UTC) ::::::::::::We already have the lay-out from the map. I thought there were five churches. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 10:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::I don't know how many churches there are, they're not on the map. :P There should maybe be a Hinduist and Buddhist temple as well. 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:07 (UTC) :::::::::::::I drew them in actually :O So, we need perhaps a buddhist and a hindi temple. We got five churches (Indian people can be Christian, it's actually a reason to flee the country). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:14 (UTC) :::::::::::::What do the churches look like on the map? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:18 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You can see the shape of it. They are surrounded by park mostly. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:21 (UTC) ::::::::::::::The grey places, except the dock? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:24 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Those are the church paved places. Dark green is park :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:28 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I meant, were the churches the grey places? So, the churches themselves are not shown, only their surroundings? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:33 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Indeed. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:34 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Okay. Why did you mention churches? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:38 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I considered them important :P Anyway, we should work on town names. Any suggestions? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:40 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Maybe the Limburgish translation for "atoll town" or "atoll harbour" for the main town, "temple town" for a town with a temple in it, "north side" for the one north of the industrial district, "bright forest" for the forest one. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:43 (UTC) Town names That'd be Atólshave, Tèmpelsdörp, Nórdkantj or Nórdziej, and Hèljerwaadj :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:45 (UTC) I see. Why the :P? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:48 (UTC) I don't know :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:49 (UTC) Okay, I understand. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:52 (UTC) So, are we gonna go for Nórdkantj or Nórdziej? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:53 (UTC) I think I like the first one better, though you're the "highest authority", I guess. The other one also reminds me of all the weird "gooj ziej" templates everywhere. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 12:07 (UTC) There isn't a difference really. Sound in English would be Norecanch vs. Noredzea :P Yeah, those templates... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 12:09 (UTC) @name: okay. @templates: What are they for? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 12:13 (UTC) Well, this wiki used to be way larger and we did a clean-up. So the pages that were to be kept had to be marked with "gooj ziej" (=good page(s)). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 12:15 (UTC) Oh, I see, I thought it would be strange for most of a wiki to be "good pages" since that's usually a distinction. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 12:21 (UTC) Well, that would be a stèrnèsziej, which we don't have as most of our pages are crappy stubs :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 12:23 (UTC) Oh, I see. So there's no sternesziej at all? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 12:25 (UTC) No :( Most pages are way too small for that. Perhaps Gäörne could be one though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 12:27 (UTC) That's the best page? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 01:16 (UTC) :( You don't like it? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:03 (UTC) It's okay, I guess. But not as developed as the pages of, say, Noble City or Hurbanova. 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:10 (UTC) Yeah, inspiration is my biggest problem :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:13 (UTC) Didn't you make Hurbanova's page? You must've had inspiration for that. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:20 (UTC) Well, that was forced, 'cause I wanted the page Hurbanova to be the biggest one on the wiki :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:23 (UTC) Well, it isn't, not anymore at least. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:30 (UTC) If I'd combine the Oceana dictionary project in a paragraph on Hurbanova, it'll be again :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:32 (UTC) No, check this page. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:39 (UTC) Including the appendix, grammar guide, and a few extra words :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:41 (UTC) You said in a paragraph. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:45 (UTC) Yeah, I meant to say under one header :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:47 (UTC) Well, you should've said that then. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:49 (UTC) You should've spoken Limburgish then è :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:50 (UTC) You were speaking English. :P (or, at least, trying to. :P) 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:57 (UTC) :'( You should've understood I couldn't do that properly though and switched to Limburgish :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 11:01 (UTC) Well, I couldn't exactly do that properly. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 11:05 (UTC) Hahah, we all have our flaws :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 11:08 (UTC) Komt Nederlands dichtbij genoeg? 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 11:26 (UTC) Zoiets ja :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 11:31 (UTC) I see. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 21:10 (UTC) (Trouwens, is er een goede Nederlandse variant/vertaling daarvoor? :P) 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 21:11 (UTC) Ik zie? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 jan 2013 11:57 (UTC) Niet echt (not really). :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 2 jan 2013 20:36 (UTC) Well, "ich zeen" works in Limburgish. Don't know if it works above the rivers. All I know is that nobody in Amsterdam understands me, so I decided to speak English half the time :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 3 jan 2013 09:34 (UTC) "Dat snap ik" might work? 77topaz (euverlègk) 3 jan 2013 09:54 (UTC) Too long :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 3 jan 2013 09:55 (UTC) List draft #Vietnam #India #Thailand #China #Laos #Singapore #Malaysia #Uzbekistan #Indonesia #Nepal, Bhutan, Mongolia 77topaz (euverlègk) 3 jan 2013 10:14 (UTC) :Okay, apart from Uzbekistan, this list makes sense :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 3 jan 2013 10:15 (UTC) ::One of Breyev's friends got interested in the project. ;) Otherwise, replace it with Bangladesh. 77topaz (euverlègk) 3 jan 2013 10:18 (UTC) :::I don't like Bangladesh. Let's keep Uzbekistan :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 3 jan 2013 10:18 (UTC) :::Okay. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 3 jan 2013 10:21 (UTC) :::You don't like Bangladesh? 77topaz (euverlègk) 3 jan 2013 20:03 (UTC) ::::Too crowded :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 4 jan 2013 09:24 (UTC) ::::That makes you dislike it? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 4 jan 2013 09:32 (UTC) "Zieemsj" is Thai? 77topaz (euverlègk) 3 jan 2013 20:03 (UTC) Yes, think about Siam :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 4 jan 2013 09:24 (UTC) Okay. Bieee is the island? 77topaz (euverlègk) 4 jan 2013 09:32 (UTC) Yes :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 4 jan 2013 09:32 (UTC) Norddock and Eaearstroat (I probably spelled those incorrectly) are the buildings on the east side of the east side of the Atolshave dock and the buildings along the road to Bieee respectively? 77topaz (euverlègk) 4 jan 2013 09:36 (UTC) Yes :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 4 jan 2013 09:40 (UTC) Nordindustrie is the part of Industrie that branches out, or a larger section? 77topaz (euverlègk) 4 jan 2013 10:18 (UTC) It's the area direclt west and north of the dock, so that would be a larger section. Industry is split in half. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 4 jan 2013 10:20 (UTC) But the south half has more residents? 77topaz (euverlègk) 4 jan 2013 10:34 (UTC) Yes :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 4 jan 2013 10:35 (UTC) 2011 council division draft (total members increased to 30): 9 Limburgish, 8 Vietnamese, 5 Indian, 2 Thai, 2 Chinese, 1 British, 1 Singaporean, 1 Laotian, 1 Uzbek/Central Asian. 77topaz (euverlègk) 4 jan 2013 10:43 (UTC) Alright, make it 8 Limburgish and 1 Kólszter :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 4 jan 2013 10:46 (UTC) Okay. You'd probably have to give the Limburgish and Kolszter people names, since you'd be more experienced. 77topaz (euverlègk) 4 jan 2013 10:53 (UTC) Hhaha, okay. How are we gonna divide the people among the parties? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 4 jan 2013 10:54 (UTC) Most of the Asians would be GM, with a few LBP (or whatever that agricultural party is called) or smaller parties. The Limburgish would be 6 PVIR and 2 LBP or something like that. It isn't definite yet. 77topaz (euverlègk) 4 jan 2013 22:11 (UTC) Okay :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 jan 2013 09:58 (UTC) PVIR is a CCPL-like party? 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 jan 2013 10:24 (UTC) Well, it isn't officially Christian and it has more nationalistic views and is slightly closer to CNP :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 jan 2013 10:26 (UTC) Okay, I see. Are you going to create a page for the council? 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 jan 2013 10:36 (UTC) I'm not very sure about the parties etc. Perhaps you could create it in English? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 jan 2013 10:39 (UTC) Should I create a separate "English translation" page or use divider lines? 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 jan 2013 10:42 (UTC) If you want, you may of course use a user page :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 jan 2013 10:43 (UTC) You'd have to create the Limburgish and Kolszter names. Also, I have no mainspace edits here yet. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 jan 2013 11:03 (UTC) Okay, if you really want to have them you may create it in the main namespace :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 jan 2013 11:04 (UTC) It's not absolutely necessary, I guess. :P Should I create a list sorted by ethnicity or party? 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 jan 2013 11:08 (UTC) Party of course, we don't discriminate in Mäöres (cough) :P You can put the ethnicity in a separate column though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 jan 2013 11:10 (UTC) Different nations have different name orders though, it might get a bit confusing. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 jan 2013 11:12 (UTC) No, not really. You could write Ling Lee as Ling Lee Ling for example :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 jan 2013 11:14 (UTC) Putting the "normal" (surname last) names as "Vayalaresh, Sudhir" might clarify the alphabet-isation. 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 jan 2013 11:17 (UTC) Hmm.. We normally just put them in the order they appear on the election list :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 jan 2013 11:21 (UTC) I'll try that, then, though I'll leave gaps for the Limburgish names. 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 jan 2013 11:26 (UTC) No problem :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 jan 2013 11:29 (UTC) Wievelik vootsbal Móch ouch e nasjenaal wievelik vootsbalsdeil ópzètte? Deijon (euverlègk) 14 jan 2013 09:54 (UTC) :Èf se-n aning haes daoveur :P Geis se den nör nasjenaal ódder ouch lekaol deil ópzètte? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14 jan 2013 09:56 (UTC) ::Wie ich 'd zeen. Ich stèl mich neet haeraan det óp lekaolem deile wievelik vootsbal beropelik muuegelik zie. Daoveur vange 'ch men óp nasjenalem deile aan èn den zeentj v'r waal wie wied v'r kintj gaon mid g'm wievelikem vootsballe. Weer zeen nör e klei lendje è :) Waal dinke 'ch de-sjiens muuegelik zie óm bebeildj ei veursjap bedórch aoling tö make. Deijon (euverlègk) 14 jan 2013 10:01 (UTC) :::Ah jao. Det liek mich ouch :) Bebeildj: 1 i g'm Wèslanje èn 1 veur Gäörne; 2 i Bergssteine èn 2 i Saenteime èndz. :P (dink aan vólkstale) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14 jan 2013 10:06 (UTC) ::::Jao, v'r zeentj. Ich mónnag kieke wèdder die biezönjer gemèndjer ouch e wievelik vootsbalsveursjap kinne nete, gezeen de klèndje dès Kleins Sjótlandjs. Fuujlandj zèlf is èng perblieëm. Deijon (euverlègk) 14 jan 2013 10:11 (UTC) :::::Stömp :) Mesjiens zaamnömme? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14 jan 2013 10:13 (UTC) ::::::Noeach. De bevólking mesjiens óphuuege? :) Nae, v'r kuus waal 'd bès nieër v'r die paazjer aanlègke. Deijon (euverlègk) 14 jan 2013 10:18 (UTC) :::::::Hahhaa, gei perblieëm. Indieër zat :P Nein, ef èrnstig. De wèts waad good zie è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14 jan 2013 10:22 (UTC) Baekersfinaal Zöltj v'r de baekersfinaal óp oetknókke bezieëre? Deijon (euverlègk) 15 jan 2013 11:22 (UTC) :Geit det mit twèllef veurssjep? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15 jan 2013 11:29 (UTC) ::Neet richtig, men dao kintj v'r get veur ópmake. Ich zit tö dinken aan èdder 'n veurrönj ódder èkster veursjep. Deijon (euverlègk) 15 jan 2013 12:02 (UTC) :::Ah jao, doe wèts 't waal, huuere 'ch :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15 jan 2013 12:05 (UTC) Kóns doe aan g'm ènje dès waeks 'ne klassemèntj ópzètte in 'ner tebèl? Deijon (euverlègk) 17 jan 2013 12:52 (UTC) :Eh jao, kömp waal good :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jan 2013 13:15 (UTC)